Reste Encore
by thera10
Summary: La vie tient à si peu parfois...
1. Chapter 1

_**Reste encore**_

_Auteur: Thera  
Genre: romance, drame, Sam/Jack pairing  
Saison:avant la saison 8 puisque Jacob est encore en vie  
Spoiler:aucun  
Rating: K_

_Disclaimer : La série ainsi que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fic._

_Note de l'Auteur : Cette fic a été écrite depuis un moment déjà sans que je ne l'ai jamais publié. Je ne sais pas vraiment d'où met venue cette fic, et finalement elle pourrait tout aussi bien « s'appliquer » à d'autres personnages…_

_J'espère ne pas avoir été trop…je ne sais pas…que ça ne fasse pas trop « guimauve » quoi lol_

_Merci à Céline ma bêta reader _

* * *

Je ne sais pas exactement quand tout cela a « dérapé », quand mes émotions ont eu raison de moi. Quelques jours, quelques mois, le jour de notre première rencontre ? C'est difficile à dire...

Les craintes je les ai toujours eu au fond de moi. J'ai appris à vivre avec, je m'en suis accommodée peu à peu. J'ai su vivre avec la peur oppressante de le voir m'être arraché. Quelque part j'y étais contrainte, les risques pris au cours des missions sont tels que j'ai du apprendre à apprivoiser ces craintes.

Mes peurs se sont apaisées quand il a cessé de partir en mission, pour moi ce fut un profond soulagement. Et mes peurs de le perdre se sont à nouveau adoucies à la naissance de nos enfants. Notre vie changeait et quelque part je gagnais une certaine confiance en ce que nous vivions, une foi en la vie. Cette pensée d'invincibilité de notre couple, de notre vie...

Cela semblait si fort, si inébranlable.

Pourtant j'ai souvent imaginé le pire, des scénarios effroyables…

Pourtant…

Je n'avais jamais pris conscience de ce que pouvait être réellement le « pire » jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans nos vies avec une brutalité harassante, jusqu'à ce que j'y sois confrontée...

Et quand cela arrive, vous êtes surpris de la violence et de la dureté de la situation…

Et d'un coup c'est tout votre monde qui se met à changer. C'est fou comme le rapport aux choses change. On relativise tout à coup tout, on prend conscience que chaque seconde à son importance, que chaque pas que l'on fait est décisif.

Une situation qui a engendré en moi une peur d'une violence que je n'aurais jamais soupçonnée, ce sentiment ne me quitte plus, depuis quelques semaines déjà. Depuis ces quelques semaines où je suis là.

…où je suis là…

« là »

Le parking de l'hôpital est d'un calme plutôt étonnant pour cette heure-ci, hier encore les ambulances défilaient dans un vacarme de sirène effrayant. Et là tout est calme, presque reposant, apaisant aussi. Je suis forcée de reconnaître que la chambre l'est. Le lieu est étrangement serein.

Est-ce qu'il ressent la même sensation ?

Je me retourne à demi pour l'observer. Il est si pâle allongé dans ce lit.

Il est, comme toujours, impassible pendant que les deux infirmières s'affairent autour de lui pour les soins du matin. Je prends tout à coup conscience qu'elles ne m'ont pas prié de sortir pour effectuer les soins de Jack. Après avoir essuyé plusieurs refus, elles ont du juger que ma décision était ferme, je ne comptais pas bouger de cette chambre. Je ne suis pas n'importe quel visiteur, je suis sa femme ! En tant que telle je ne veux pas le quitter. Et encore moins pour me retrouver dans ce long couloir au dehors. C'est trop angoissant !

Dans cette chambre, l'angoisse est présente…mais il est là au moins.

Il fixe le plafond. Tel que je le connais il cherche à se libérer de ce sentiment de frustration. Il ne supporte pas d'être assisté, il aime une certaine indépendance, il a toujours bénéficié d'une liberté dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Tout ça est dur pour lui, je le ressens si bien. Il parle peu mais son corps exprime tellement, la souffrance bien sûr mais aussi sa colère, un sentiment d'injustice aussi.

Cela fait quelques minutes que mes yeux le cherchent, il aurait déjà du tourner la tête vers moi, fixer son regard dans le mien et m'adresser un tendre sourire. Au lieu de ça, le plafond semble avoir trouvé un certain intéressement aux yeux de Jack.

Finalement c'est moi qui bats en retraite, je me remets à la contemplation du parking tout en appuyant à nouveau ma main sur la vitre froide.

Que quelqu'un passe ! Qu'il me voit ! J'ai tellement besoin d'aide...

Je regarde furtivement ma montre. Il est 10h17. C'est étrange, il devrait déjà être là. Il n'y a même pas sa voiture. Je sens les battements de mon coeur s'emballer, c'est incontrôlable, je suis prise de panique. Où diable est-il ? Que fait-il ?

L'idée qu'il puisse être arrivé quelque chose à ELLE me traverse l'esprit...

J'ai envie de me retourner, et de dire à Jack que le retraité qui vient voir sa femme tous les matins à 10H n'est pas là. Que ce n'est pas normal, que cela ne présage probablement rien de bon...

Je tente de reprendre une respiration normale, je suis tellement émotive ces derniers temps. Depuis des semaines, cet homme grisonnant, la soixantaine venait tous les jours...jusqu'à ce matin. J'ai le sentiment qu'il ne reviendra pas, c'est probablement fini pour elle. Je ne connaissais pas cet homme, je ne lui avais jamais parlé, mais je suis certaine qu'on partageait la même peine, la même souffrance. On était étrangement liés, dans la même douleur.

J'ai l'intime conviction que je ne le reverrais plus.

Je me retiens encore une fois de conter cette anecdote à Jack, je ne peux pas le confronter à la mort des autres. Ce doit être si dur d'avoir à affronter la sienne.

Il m'a si souvent comparé à cet homme veillant sa femme...

* * *

Ses yeux se sont fermés, sa respiration est lente et régulière. Il dort. Ca a presque un côté rassurant !

Je rapproche ma chaise du lit le plus silencieusement possible, et je continue de l'observer. Si j'étends à peine ma main, mes doigts peuvent effleurer les siens. Mais ma main ne bougera pas, j'ai trop peur de le réveiller, il s'apercevra alors que je me suis approchée. Alors il s'enfermerait dans sa colère et mettrait un fossé entre nous. Il est très irritable depuis quelques temps, il ne souhaite en aucun cas ma pitié, comme il dit. Il ne veut pas de la tendresse que j'ai à lui offrir, il la perçoit comme un sentiment de compassion et il n'aime pas ça.

Je sais qu'en instaurant une certaine distance entre nous, il cherche à me protéger. Mais il fait fausse route, ce n'est pas moi qu'on doit protéger. C'est lui. LUI de cette foutue maladie, de cette mort qui le guette. Et il voudrait que je prenne de la distance…Nous ne sommes que des acteurs impassibles devant ce qui se produit, nous le perdons !

C'est étrange c'est peut-être la première fois que je m'impose cette «évidence » sans me jeter contre lui, sans pleurer et l'étreindre à m'en étouffer. Je suis parvenue à me construire une sorte de carapace, probablement à force qu'on me répète et me suggère d'être forte. Probablement aussi à force qu'il me rejette. Mais on ne s'accommode pas à la mort, bien plus quand c'est de votre mari dont il est question.

Cette distance qu'il s'efforce de mettre entre nous m'effraie totalement. Il est de nature tellement impulsive que j'ai pris une certaine réserve à le toucher, à lui parler comme on le faisait avant, j'ai abandonné peu à peu notre complicité, sous sa silencieuse demande. Je ne sais pas si je fais bien d'aller dans le sens qu'il souhaite plus ou moins, je n'ai guère le choix, seulement je ne veux pas qu'il se braque, il a tellement de mal à accepter que je le vois dans cet état. Lui qui se veut si fort pour moi. Je crois que c'est le plus dur pour lui, bien plus que la mort elle-même.

J'ai la sensation qu'il ne craint pas réellement la mort. Non ce qui l'effraye c'est de nous laisser seuls, de partir en sachant qu'on sera plus que meurtris par sa disparition.

Alors il veut nous écarter, m'écarter, pour qu'on cesse de s'attacher à lui, c'est pour ça qu'il adopte une attitude froide et dure. Il n'est pas idiot, il sait que la distance n'enlève en rien l'attachement qu'on porte aux autres. Mais il veut essayer juste pour être sûr, si jamais cela portait ses fruits, il partirait sereinement en se disant que tout irait bien pour nous.

Mais moi je ne veux plus subir cet éloignement, je veux être chaque instant à ses côtés, profiter de lui.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux ou jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse?

Je ne sais plus vraiment si je dois tenter d'accepter ce qui semble être l'inévitable ou continuer à me battre.

Je me sens seule, je me sens perdue.

Que quelqu'un m'aide !

* * *

C'est une nouvelle et étrange routine, dont j'aurais aimé faire l'impasse.

Comme chaque matin, je suis à nouveau dans cette chambre d'un calme olympien.

Quand je suis arrivée il dormait encore. J'ai fais les cent pas à attendre son réveil, j'avais cette folle envie de me jeter contre lui. Je me suis finalement ravisée.

Aujourd'hui je suis plus sereine que d'habitude, c'est probablement son visage apaisant qui me fait cet effet là. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi son visage semble plus serein ce matin, mais c'est pour moi comme une bouffée d'air.

J'ai fini par m'asseoir sur le bord du lit et je lui ai pris avec douceur la main. Il n'a pas bronché, son sommeil n'est plus aussi léger qu'auparavant, et les sédatifs n'arrangent rien.

Depuis quelques minutes déjà, ses yeux se sont mis à papillonner, il a bougé légèrement. Je sais qu'il est à présent réveillé, et il sait que je l'observe caressant doucement sa main terriblement froide.

Il ouvre enfin ses grands yeux marrons sur moi. Son regard est terne, presque sans vie même s'il essaye d'y mettre du sien, il manque cette étincelle. Ses yeux contrastent étrangement avec la sérénité qu'il dégageait endormi. Son regard semble loin. Ses lèvres se courbent lentement en un petit sourire. Je lui rends volontiers en luttant pour retenir mes larmes. Il n'a pas besoin de ma faiblesse, je dois m'empresser de la dissimuler.

« Comment te sens-tu? »

« Groggy comme d'habitude » me répond-t-il en fermant brièvement les yeux.

Il me semble alors que cela fait trop longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé, même pour une conversation banale. Cela me semble si loin la dernière fois où j'ai entendu le son de sa voix.

Sa voix est à présent rauque et brisée, rien de comparable avec son timbre chaud et séduisant. Cette voix qui avait le pouvoir de me faire frissonner, de m'émouvoir, de me faire rire aussi.

C'est amusant comme j'emploie si souvent le passé quand j'évoque quelque chose de notre vie avant ces quelques semaines. Amusant ? Non c'est plutôt navrant !

Jack a du sentir mon moment d'absence, il sert un peu plus ma main dans la sienne pour me faire revenir à lui. Cette pression de la main est inattendue et je la ressens dans tout mon corps comme une vibration. Il sembla avoir tout à coup peur que je lui échappe, mais n'a-t-il jamais songé que c'était lui qui est en train de me quitter ?

« Et toi ça va ? » me demande-t-il.

«Ca va ne t'inquiète pas »

« Depuis quand n'as-tu pas dormi correctement ? Tu as de magnifiques cernes ! »

« J'étais sûre que cela te plairait » lui répondis-je en riant.

Son autre main m'effleure le visage, jusqu'à tracer la courbe de mes cernes. Depuis quand ne m'a-t-il pas touché de la sorte ? Encore une fois il me semble une éternité.

Sans le vouloir vraiment mon corps s'est raidi à la sensation de ses doigts sur ma peau. Je voudrais sentir ses mains partout sur mon corps. Mais à quoi joue-t-il ? Hier encore il me repoussait et aujourd'hui il semble revenir à moi ? Je ne supporterais pas de le perdre, je ne supporterais pas qu'il me repousse à nouveau.

Mes yeux se ferment comme ses doigts effleurent mes joues.

Je veux qu'il reste, je veux que ses mains restent à jamais sur mon corps…j'en ai tellement besoin.

Reste encore !

Ne pleures pas Sam, surtout ne craques pas, pas devant lui. Tu dois être forte ! Rappelles-toi !

C'est comme s'il avait entendu mes sermons.

« Laisses aller Sam, ça va aller » me murmure-t-il comme sa main se fait plus tendre sous mes traits.

Je rouvre lentement mes yeux pour les planter dans les siens, je le supplie du regard. Non qu'il ne me laisse pas faire ça. Je ne veux pas m'effondrer devant lui, ce n'est pas juste.

Je sens les premières larmes se déverser sur mon visage, je ne pourrais pas les réfréner plus longtemps.

Finalement je me gave du peu de courage qu'il me reste, je retire gentiment sa main de mon visage et j'essuie énergiquement mes larmes.

« Ca va je t'assure, je suis juste fatiguée » lui dis-je d'un sourire pour le convaincre.

Je sens ses yeux me détailler, m'analyser. Il veut comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi il est si difficile de me laisser aller contre lui, pourquoi il m'est trop dur de m'effondrer devant lui. Pourquoi il est si dur de le laisser m'aimer avec cette féroce appréhension de la mort. Il ne comprend pas que cela n'est pas juste, que c'est à lui de s'effondrer, à lui de crier sa souffrance, à lui de me laisser l'aimer…

C'est LUI qui a besoin d'aide.

Je reprends finalement un peu de ma contenance.

« Je ne pourrais pas venir cette après-midi, je dois m'occuper des enfants, papa les a déjà gardés ce matin et puis… »

« Et puis tu as mieux à faire que de rester ici » termine-t-il pour moi.

« Jack, tu sais bien que… »

« Chut » me stoppe-t-il d'un doigt.

Il se relève difficilement sur ses avants bras, et sa main emprisonne à nouveau mon visage. C'est alors que je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le contact est désespéré. C'en est déconcertant !

« Je reviens ce soir » lui dis-je.

Il me sourit pour unique réponse. Que nous arrive-t-il ? Où est passé notre soif l'un de l'autre ?

Avant de sortir je lui souffle ce qui me brûle les lèvres malgré les circonstances. J'ai tellement peur qu'il croit en une sorte d'adieu par ces mots. Mais il n'en est rien, bien au contraire c'est peut-être la seule marque d'espoir dont nous avons besoin.

« Je t'aime »

« Je t'aime » me répond-t-il assez fort pour que je l'entende.

Je le supplie intérieurement de ne pas me quitter depuis des semaines et c'est moi qui m'en vais.

Je t'en prie, reste encore…

* * *

J'ai toujours pensé que le pire avait été surmonté, que nous avions survécu à toutes les épreuves qui s'étaient mis en travers de notre chemin. Qu'à présent, nous étions unis pour le meilleur, je croyais que nous avions déjà vécus le pire.

C'était d'une naïveté !

J'essaye de trouver une justification à tout ce qui nous arrive. Quelque chose qui puisse non pas légitimer, mais tout du moins justifier tout ça. Pourtant même si je trouvais réponse à mes questions, rien de changerait, ça n'allégerait rien. Mais peut-être que les choix que nous avons fait n'ont pas constamment été les bons, que nous nous sommes trompés de direction parfois.

J'ai beaucoup repensé à ce qui s'est passé avec la Tok'ra, il y a 3 ans de cela. Je me dis que nous aurions du faire tout notre possible pour les retenir.

Mon père dit que les jeux étaient fait d'avance, qu'il devait en être ainsi.

Je ne songe pas vraiment aux nécessités de l'alliance entre la Terre et la Tok'Ra, mais plutôt au fait qu'un symbiote pourrait encore sauver Jack.

Si cela était encore possible, en voudrait-il seulement ? J'en doute.

Et puis, c'est stupide mais cette nuit je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser aux réalités alternées et à tout ce que nos doubles avaient vécu. Ce fichu fatalisme ! Quand j'en ai parlé ce matin à Teal'c, il m'a fait part de son scepticisme face à ma « théorie ».

En fait cela n'a rien d'une théorie, c'est plus une triste constatation. La constatation que notre couple était voué à l'échec dans au moins deux réalités.

Teal'c m'a rassuré en me disant que le « sort » des quelques centaines d'autres réalités n'étaient pas à coups sûrs similaire aux deux auxquelles nous nous étions frottées.

Il a probablement raison et puis il m'a conseillé de ne pas reposer mes espoirs sur des réalités qui ne sont pas les notre. De croire en nous et en la vie, et de se battre pour nous. Après toutes ces années, il arrive encore à me surprendre par son calme et sa sagesse.

Il m'a redonné un peu l'espoir. Il semble me comprendre et je crois qu'il sait le secret que je m'efforce de cacher. Mais il ne dit rien comme à son habitude. Il se contente de veiller sur moi, sur nous.

Toujours aussi avenant !

* * *

Toujours les mêmes mots, les mêmes évidences qui reviennent avec la même violence et la même souffrance.

La maladie progresse, et tous semblent résignés.

Chacun se fait à l'idée que…

Comment peuvent-ils seulement l'envisager ne serait-ce que l'espace d'une seconde ? Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. C'est d'une criante injustice. Il ne peut pas partir, il n'en a pas le droit. Pas après m'avoir tant donné, pas après m'avoir tant aimé.

J'ai l'impression d'être seule à me battre parfois. Chacun semble si docile face à ce combat, tout ça est déstabilisant. Dans leurs discours se mêlent à la fois espoir et conseils sur l'accompagnement de fin de vie pour que tout se passe au mieux. Ils espèrent, sans trop y croire ou alors ils souhaitent seulement que les souffrances de Jack ne soient pas longues.

Ils agissent tous comme si la partie était déjà finie, le soldat est à terre, c'est la fin. La guerre est pour eux finie, ils rendent les armes. C'est comme si ils le condamnaient.

S'ils abandonnent la bataille, qu'on me laisse encore combattre…

Je ne peux pas renoncer. J'aimerais tant qu'ils comprennent enfin. J'ai vécu une bonne partie des années où j'ai connu Jack avec cette peur au ventre. La peur de le perdre !

J'avais depuis peu oublié mes craintes.

Et elles refont surface, si je les laisse me dominer je suis perdue.

Si je me perds, je le perds aussi…

Je sais qu'ils essayent de me préparer à ce qu'ils croient inévitable. Tous semblent me crier de me réveiller, qu'un beau matin il ne sera plus à mes côtés. Je ne veux pas l'abandonner. J'ai besoin de croire, de m'accrocher à un espoir, même s'il est éphémère.

Je suis peut-être crédule mais je l'AIME. Qu'on me laisse seulement l'aimer comme je l'entends.

Je ne veux pas de cette réalité qui essaie de s'imposer à nous. Ce n'est pas cette foutue maladie qui décidera pour nous. Je désire que nous soyons encore maîtres de nos vies.

Ils me croient probablement tous folle parce que eux se sont résignés...

Parce que eux ont peur de défier la mort, s'ils arrivaient seulement à comprendre que le combat ne cesse pas, qu'il faut de l'ESPOIR à Jack pour qu'il trouve la force de se battre !

Si seulement…ils savaient pourquoi je me dois de ne pas abandonner.

Si seulement…

Un parfait exemple de cette résignation. Il y a 2 jours Sara O'Neill est venue rendre visite à Jack. Cela faisait bien longtemps que nous ne l'avions pas revue. En fait nous nous n'étions pas revus depuis la naissance de Paul, cela va bientôt faire 2 ans. Ce n'est pas sa visite en elle-même qui m'a le plus gêné c'est la portée de sa venue.

Elle est venue voir Jack parce qu'il est dans un état critique. Un peu comme si c'était leur dernière entrevue. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils se sont dits pendant les deux heures où Sara a pris ma place sur cette chaise étroite. Ils ont probablement évoqué leurs années ensemble, Charlie, leur inévitable séparation…

Toute une nostalgie dont Jack n'a pas vraiment besoin en ce moment.

Quand j'ai croisé Sara dans le couloir de l'hôpital, elle m'a serré fort dans ses bras, en me répétant les mots d'encouragements que je ne cesse d'entendre à longueur de journée. Elle a du me trouver froide dans mon attitude, car je n'ai pas bronché. C'est un comportement que j'ai décidé d'adopter depuis ces dernières semaines, une sorte d'impassibilité. Je ne peux pas me permettre de craquer à chaque fois, je dois être forte, me battre contre cette mort qui le guette…si je me laisse aller alors ce serait comme si j'accepte qu'il s'en aille.

Aucune chance !

Sara m'a proposé aussi de garder les enfants si j'avais besoin. Cette femme a définitivement le coeur sur la main, elle est d'une rare générosité. Je sais pourquoi Jack l'a aimé et l'aime encore probablement. Je me demande si j'aurais été capable de proposer ce qu'elle a fait. Il faut mettre beaucoup de choses derrière soi notamment une certaine jalousie et rancoeur. Elle doit vraiment avoir aimé Jack…

J'ai trouvé Jack les larmes aux yeux en entrant dans la chambre. Et je ne sais toujours pas si la visite de Sara est une bonne ou mauvaise chose pour lui. Il semblait si bouleversé que je n'ai pas su quoi faire. Je me suis contentée de lui prendre la main et de la serrer doucement.

Que devais-je faire ? J'avais peur de tomber dans ce trou sans fin et de l'entraîner avec moi dans ma chute. Alors j'ai gardé le silence jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme enfin. Dans le sommeil, il trouve probablement une certaine paix.


	2. Chapter 2

Je me rends compte que je ne sais rien de lui. Cela fait des semaines déjà qu'on le côtoie quasiment tous les jours. Et j'ignorais jusqu'à l'existence de sa famille. Cette révélation me surprend. Non pas que je n'ai jamais songé qu'il pouvait en avoir une, mais il semble voué la totalité de son temps à ses patients.

Je me demande s'il profite suffisamment de sa famille, et si sa famille peut profiter suffisamment de lui. Sa femme et ses deux magnifiques fillettes apparaissent heureuses sur cette photo. Au premier coup d'œil on pourrait penser à la représentation d'un bonheur préfabriqué, elles ont un large sourire toutes les trois, ça semble lisse, presque mièvre. Pourtant, j'ai la sensation qu'il est heureux. J'ai vu la fierté et le bonheur dans ses yeux quand j'ai pris le cadre photo dans les mains pour mieux l'observer.

Est-il seulement conscient que le temps file si vite ? Sait-il que le temps n'est jamais assez long quant il s'agit de bonheur ?

Une question me brûle les lèvres.

J'aimerais avoir l'audace de lui poser. Une relation plus intime s'est liée entre nous. Il est si présent pour Jack, il fait parti de notre vie à présent. Mais j'ai peur de le choquer.

Et si votre femme venait à mourir demain ?

Non je ne peux pas lui demander, c'est bien trop personnel.

J'aurais juste aimé savoir, juste savoir ce qu'il ferait.

Se résignerait-il ? Se battrait-il contre tout pour éviter que la mort l'emmène ?

Je sais c'est stupide !

Je prends peu à peu conscience de mon égarement comme le Docteur Winter me parlait. Je tente à nouveau de me concentrer sur ses paroles, malgré le fait que je ne cesse de penser à sa famille. Quelque part, j'en suis rassurée, il devrait pouvoir comprendre ce que je ressens, et mon acharnement quasi maladif.

Ma demande semble avoir été acceptée, le Docteur Winter me le répète comme s'il avait noté mon manque d'attention. J'ai tant d'espoir que cela égaie l'atmosphère.

Mais comme à chaque fois, j'ai peur aussi, Jack a toujours eu en horreur les surprises. Et cette fois cela concerne les enfants, c'est pour cela que j'ai autant d'appréhension. Il redoute tellement que ses enfants le voient dans un tel état. Les visites de Paul et Lisa sont d'ordinaire fixées à des jours bien précis par le docteur, le plus souvent les jours où Jack ne subit pas d'examens médicaux pour ne pas qu'il soit affaibli.

Et il arrive toujours à faire bonne figure. Mais les enfants ne sont pas dupes je crois, ils ressentent la détresse et la souffrance des adultes. Tous ces sentiments sont si palpables et l'environnement y est si propice qu'ils savent en réalité ce qu'on ne leur a jamais dit avec des mots.

Lisa qui n'a à peine 6 ans – c'est fou comme le temps passe vite – a très rapidement compris que son père était bien plus proche de la mort que de la vie. Avant même que je n'aborde le sujet avec elle. Et depuis elle semble si tourmentée. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il ne faut pas que je baisse les bras. Pour Lisa, Paul et Jack !

Pour qu'on soit encore une famille ! Pour redonner un sens à tout ça.

J'ai envie de briser un peu cette fichu routine qui s'est installée. Ce n'est plus au personnel hospitalier de régler nos moments en famille. Je ne veux plus qu'on suspende nos vies.

Les enfants viendront donc cette après-midi.

* * *

Il a cette chaleur dans le regard !

Une lumière qui illumine son visage. Un je-ne-sais-quoi qui le rend terriblement beau.

Cette beauté, il ne la revêt qu'en leur présence. Eux seuls ont ce pouvoir de le rendre si heureux, si vivant. Ils ont cette capacité à lui restituer son humanité pour quelques heures.

Avec eux, il ne joue pas, il ne triche pas.

Peut-être qu'avec ses amis, qu'avec moi…parfois, il se force à se montrer bien, heureux dans le souci du paraître. Mais avec eux, rien de comparable, il ne se force pas. Il ne se permettrait pas de feindre un sentiment. Il est réellement heureux avec eux. Ils font renaître en lui ce qui se meurt peu à peu. Cette spontanéité, cet humour, cette tendresse, cette attention… Tout ce qui fait qu'il est lui.

Ils ont un pouvoir impressionnant sur lui.

En suis-je jalouse ?

A certains moments peut-être, parce que je voudrais être celle qui le fait rire, sourire, celle qui le fait oublier pour un temps ce qu'il est contraint de vivre. Il est beaucoup moins démonstratif mais je sais aussi que je suis aussi celle là pour lui. Une de ses raisons de vivre comme il l'a eu dit.

C'est maintenant que tu dois le prouver Jack ! Bats toi !

En fin de compte je ne suis pas jalouse, car je suis consciente de tout le bienfait que nos enfants lui apportent. Jack essaie de les protéger, de les rassurer en leur montrant qu'il n'est pas réellement un « papa malade ». Qu'il est toujours LUI, celui qui les fait rire, les emmène à la pêche, les fait jouer au base-ball.

Qu'il est encore un père malgré la maladie.

Mon sourire s'élargit comme je vois mes enfants se chamailler pour obtenir les faveurs de Jack. Il me sourit tendrement, et mon cœur s'emballe, j'en avais presque oublié la douceur de ce sourire. Mais ce moment est brisé par Lisa qui prend d'assaut son papa pour le chatouiller. Il éclate de rire avant de lui infliger les mêmes tortures.

Son rire résonne en moi. Il est si vivant !

Ses longs doigts ébouriffer ses cheveux.

Cette petite main s'accrocher à sa blouse d'hôpital.

Leurs bisous échangés.

Les regards qu'il leur accorde.

Les câlins qu'ils partagent.

Le bonheur est si perceptible, si ancré en nous.

« Je t'aime très fort papa ». Ils sont si jeunes, ce serait si injuste. Je ne peux pas accepter qu'ils connaissent la douleur de perdre un parent.

Pour eux…

Reste encore

* * *

Les jardins de l'hôpital sont magnifiques, c'est un lieu apaisant presque romantique.

Si Jack était là, il me demanderait certainement si le romantisme a encore sa place dans ce monde si étrange. Il n'a jamais été un romantique convaincu, mais ses attentions connotaient du romantisme, un peu fleurs bleues parfois. Bien sûr il s'en défendrait fermement ! N'allons pas dire de telles choses sur Jack O'Neill, cela nuirait à sa réputation !

Le vent se lève apportant un petit air frais. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé le vent, je trouve qu'il rend tout trop éphémère. Mais aujourd'hui cette brise dans mes cheveux m'apaise.

Il faudra bien que je m'accommode à ce temps estival encore une bonne demi heure jusqu'à ce que je puisse rentrer dans l'hôpital. Il n'est pas encore l'heure des visites, même pour moi. Il est beaucoup trop tôt.

Je le savais pertinemment en venant ici, mais je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à attendre seule à la maison, les enfants étant chez Daniel. Attendre dans cette maison si grande, si froide…si austère aussi.

Ce cocon familial qui n'a à présent que le nom, notre maison a tellement changé elle aussi. Elle manque cruellement de vie même avec les enfants quand ils sont là. C'est comme s'ils avaient perçus mon malaise à être à la maison, alors ils ne se sentent plus tout à fait chez eux. Comme si encore une fois, la vie restait en suspens.

Ce n'est plus réellement chez nous de toute manière. Chez nous c'était nous quatre.

Et il n'est pas rentré depuis des semaines déjà…

C'est étonnant comme tout ce qui pouvait profondément m'agacer auparavant, me manque si fortement aujourd'hui. Par essence Jack n'est pas quelqu'un de très ordonné, et qu'est-ce que cela pouvait me faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Il savait jouer de ça et je soupçonne qu'il ait volontairement fait traîner quelques affaires, parfois, dans l'unique but de me mettre en colère.

Je sais qu'il aime ça, me mettre en colère, il me dit souvent que je suis belle quand je m'énerve.

Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour le voir à nouveau laisser traîner une paire de chaussette sur la moquette de notre chambre, qu'il ne prenne pas la peine de déposer sa tasse de café dans le lave-vaisselle, et qu'il la laisse négligemment dans l'évier.

J'aimerais entrer dans la salle de bain après son passage et être saisi par l'odeur enivrante de son after-shave. J'aimerais me faire chasser de la cuisine quand il décide de faire la cuisine prétextant qu'avec mes talents culinaires on frôle l'intoxication alimentaire.

Je voudrais simplement que la maison revive à nouveau.

Je ne veux plus m'endormir seule dans notre grand lit si froid, je voudrais qu'il m'enveloppe de son corps si puissant et si rassurant.

J'aimerais qu'il soit là au matin quand je vais mal.

Je voudrais seulement qu'il nous revienne, qu'il me revienne.

* * *

Je me retrouve à nouveau assise sur ce lit d'hôpital. A veiller le moindre rictus de son visage, à vérifier le moindre souffle s'échappant de sa bouche, à surveiller que dans une seconde d'inattention, il n'en profite pour m'échapper lâchement.

Ma main trace le contour de son visage doucement.

Le plus lentement possible comme pour retenir le temps.

Retenir le temps pour vivre encore quelques secondes d'insouciance, pour vivre ce temps qui nous est volé. Retenir le temps pour vivre tous ces projets inachevés, pour s'aimer encore plus fort et encore plus loin.

Je ne me suis jamais connu si naïve, si pleine d'espoir. Mais je ne me suis jamais sentie si confrontée à la mort, et si consciente qu'elle est d'une rare proximité, qu'elle rode sournoisement. Etrange mélange de sentiments.

Et ses yeux qui ne veulent pas s'ouvrir, qui refusent de me regarder. S'il savait seulement, j'ai encore tant à lui dire. Tant de choses que je ne lui ai jamais dites, que je me suis bêtement contentée de lui montrer, de lui faire ressentir. Une vague de sentiments à laquelle je trouve enfin des mots.

J'aimerai tant lui dire pourquoi mon cœur est plein d'espoir, pourquoi je refuse de le laisser s'échapper si vite.

« On ne brave pas la mort ! » Laissez moi seulement essayer !

Je ferme les yeux comme mes doigts courent sur sa peau, ma main descend doucement de sa nuque pour glisser le long de son bras. Ce corps que je connais si bien, chaque courbe, chaque parcelle de peau, chaque imperfection. Son corps n'est que le prolongement du mien. Nous n'avons jamais formé qu'un.

Mes doigts finissent leur course dans la froideur de sa main.

Alors ma main emprisonne la sienne.

Le réchauffer, le ramener à moi !

Mes yeux s'ouvrent finalement pour se poser sur nos mains. Mes doigts continuent d'effleurer délicatement les siens. Ses mains me rappellent la chaleur de ses étreintes, la douceur de ses embrasses. La délicatesse de son amour.

Les larmes se déversent à présent sur mon visage. Tout ça me manque, la tendresse, la fièvre, les attentions…

Au cours des années, on s'y habitue. Les marques de tendresse deviennent presque des automatismes, c'est plus que naturel. Et puis on se rend compte finalement de leur véritable sens, de leur véritable portée que quand on en est privé. Je prends conscience que les étreintes, les baisers de Jack, c'est vital pour moi. Son amour est comme l'air.

Et je ne désire qu'une chose : pouvoir à nouveau respirer.

Tout doucement je ramène sa main à mes lèvres. J'embrasse délicatement sa paume. Il ne bouge pas, son sommeil semble si profond.

A cet instant j'aurais envie, j'aurais besoin de le réveiller, de lui parler. Qu'il sache enfin ce qui me met dans cet état à mi chemin entre l'excitation et le désarroi. Mais je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas le droit de le sortir de ce sommeil réparateur. Alors je me contente simplement de poser sa main sur mon ventre et de la tenir fermement contre moi.

Si je ne sais pas le retenir, alors qu'_il_ le fasse.

Mes yeux se ferment à nouveau comme j'imagine notre vie à cinq. Cela me semble si doux, si heureux, si prometteur. Une si belle famille, comme on en voit dans les magasines.

On ne peut pas nous voler ce bonheur !

J'ai laissé, l'espace d'un instant, mes pensées vagabonder vers notre vie de famille. Tout ça me fait l'effet d'une douche froide, ça me semble si loin et pourtant cette quiétude date d'il y a quelques semaines seulement.

J'ouvre finalement les yeux lentement pour les poser sur mon ventre. Nos mains à demi entremêlées et nos deux alliances se distinguant de nos longs doigts par leur brillance.

« Jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ! »

Qu'elle essaye seulement, je sais que la vie sera plus clémente, elle me le laissera.

La vie que je porte en moi en a peut-être le pouvoir. J'aimerais tellement croire que cet enfant est un signe d'espoir pour nous dire de ne pas abandonner maintenant.

Ce troisième enfant, cela fait des mois qu'on en parle.

On le désire plus que tout. Rien n'a été programmé, et pourtant il a fallu qu'il se déclare à présent.

Dites moi que ce n'est pas un hasard.

Dites moi qu'il ne me laissera pas seul avec nos enfants.

Dites moi que l'espérance a encore un sens.

Je suis sortie de mes pensées par de lents mouvements provenant du lit.

Jack se réveille doucement. Ses paupières clignotent à plusieurs reprises avant que ses yeux se posent faiblement sur moi. Son regard m'apparaît étrangement chaud aujourd'hui et il m'adresse un tendre sourire.

Je sens mon cœur s'emballer, je fonds littéralement. Est-il seulement conscient de l'effet qu'il produit sur moi ? Je lui réponds par un de mes sourires avant de lui murmurer un « salut » qui a un sens plus profond pour nous deux.

Puis je me penche doucement vers son visage pour capturer ses lèvres. J'essaie de mettre dans ce baiser le plus de douceur et de sensualité possible.

Ce que je croyais être un chaste baiser n'en est pas un.

Je sens la main de Jack m'emprisonner la nuque et sa bouche prendre possession de la mienne avec un fervent appétit.

Cet abyme est si tentant, qu'on me laisse m'y glisser sans fin.

Je sens Jack frissonner de tout son corps quand mes cheveux s'abattant sur mon front, effleurent sa peau. La sensation de contact nous manque tellement !

Grisés par ce baiser, haletants, nous restons front contre front, les yeux mi-clos, quelques secondes, avant que je ne me redresse. Mes doigts retenant toujours aussi fermement sa main contre mon ventre.

On se sourit, bien loin alors de la mort et de la peur que nous côtoyons quotidiennement.

Et à cet instant, c'est comme s'il prenait conscience de sa main sur mon ventre encore si plat. Il observe nos mains protectrices, tout d'abord passif, puis son regard se fait plus interrogatif.

Il me cherche du regard. Ses yeux brillent. Mais à cet instant, je ne sais pas dire si c'est ma propre émotion qui se reflète dans ses yeux. La lueur est intense, presque fiévreuse.

Je baisse mes yeux sur nos mains jointes et j'appuie plus fermement sa main sur mon ventre.

Le sent-il comme je le sens ? Peut-il y puiser la force que je m'efforce de déployer ?

Je le regarde à nouveau. Son regard est à la fois gorgé d'émotion et tout simplement perdu. Il n'ose y croire, il attend confirmation.

« Sam ? » sa voix perce enfin notre doux silence.

« De 9 semaines » je lui réponds simplement.

Ses yeux se ferment et je crois apercevoir une fine larme rouler sur sa joue avant de mourir dans son cou. Je sens sa main se dégager de mes doigts.

Non reste encore, ne me fuis pas !

Mon regard cherche le sien. Quand enfin il rouvre les yeux, je suis rassurée.

Son regard est empli d'une troublante chaleur.

Il se redresse du lit jusqu'à adopter une posture assise.

Un fois assis, le soulagement est total quand je sens à nouveau ses mains sur mon corps. Il m'étreint avec tendresse et je sens ses bras m'encercler comme son visage s'enterre dans mon cou.

Mes bras viennent tout naturellement emprisonner ses épaules, comme je le sens déposer un chaste baiser dans mon cou.

Tout ça est bien trop fort, trop intense…

…La mort ne s'y risquerait pas !

* * *

C'est parfois si difficile d'admettre la réalité même si je pense qu'il est impossible d'accepter totalement ce genre de chose. On prend seulement conscience, on reçoit brutalement les coups un à un, on encaisse rageusement. On tente de se relever peu à peu parce qu'il le faut bien. Parce que la lâcheté n'a jamais été mon cheval de bataille.

Et puis vient le temps du « pourquoi ». Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi nous ?

On se plonge dans un étourdissant questionnement, pensant bêtement découvrir dans quelles circonstances tout cela a pu arriver. On se défend d'avoir déjà assez vécu de malheurs, on se plaint de constater que la vie s'acharne sur nous.

Alors on commence à pleurer, à crier, à hurler sa douleur !

On aimerait que l'humanité toute entière partage la souffrance qui est la notre. On trouve cela tellement injuste finalement. On cherche désespérément quelqu'un à blâmer. Parce que ça fait tellement de bien de pouvoir déverser son lot de souffrance sur quelqu'un.

Puis on ne sait pas trop avec quelle force, on commence à se relever de cette monstrueuse claque qui nous a plaqué au sol.

Et on se gorge peu à peu d'un sentiment qu'on nommait si facilement auparavant et qu'on croyait connaître. On découvre alors son fabuleux pouvoir, sa force communicative. On découvre l'ESPOIR, et on apprend à vivre avec, à en faire son compagnon. Il devient une part entière de vous-même, il devient la vie même !

Et il vous surprend encore par sa puissance !

Toujours croire. Ne jamais renoncer !

Garder son assurance et ne jamais baisser les bras, sous aucun prétexte.

Là est finalement, peut-être la clé de tout.

Avoir foi en la vie malgré la cruauté dont elle est capable, malgré les épreuves qu'elle nous inflige. Croire en la vie, certes, mais ne pas la subir. Toujours tenter de la guider où l'on veut qu'elle aille. Ne pas lui laisser le bénéfice de choisir pour vous.

La vie est si étrange, éphémère et forte à la fois.

Douce et amère.

Elle se résume à si peu de choses en définitive et est pourtant d'une troublante importance.

Comme on dit si futilement « la vie est pleine de surprise » ! Bonnes ou mauvaises.

Trois semaines se sont écoulées depuis que j'ai annoncé à Jack que nous attendions un troisième enfant.

Trois semaines dans la confusion la plus totale.

Trois semaines où l'on a vu l'état de Jack s'améliorer peu à peu.

Les différents tests ont révélé successivement la même chose, la maladie cesse de progresser, c'est déjà ça. Et on assiste même à une nette amélioration de l'état de santé de Jack.

Je ne veux pas savoir comment ou bien pourquoi. Ce n'est pas l'essentiel pour moi, pour nous. Ce qui est important c'est que je retrouve peu à peu ce Jack que je croyais perdu. Je ne me sens plus seule car, regagnant peu à peu de sa vitalité, il a recommencé à me murmurer à l'oreille, à laisser sa main parcourir mon dos, à me sourire tendrement.

Et le plus réconfortant, c'est qu'il me parle, je redeviens sa confidente. Il me confie cette excitation dans laquelle il se trouve mais aussi cette peur qui ne le quitte pas. Il exprime enfin ce qu'il a véritablement ressenti ces deux derniers mois, et pourquoi ce besoin de se murer dans le silence.

Toujours dans un murmure, il évoque souvent le bébé avec des yeux étincelants. Le ton de sa voix se fait doux quand il parle de cet enfant, comme s'il voulait préserver ce que nous partageons. Comme s'il désirait recréer une intimité entre nous qui s'était faite plus discrète ces derniers temps. Et sa main s'abandonne alors sur mon ventre, et mon sourire s'agrandit.

Il redevient attentionné et j'en suis plus que soulagée. C'est si bon de le savoir près de moi, de l'entendre me faire des recommandations, de me demander sans cesse si tout va bien. Comme lors de mes deux autres grossesses, il devient surprotecteur, et je suis forcée d'avouer que j'en ai plus que besoin.

Nous aurait-on finalement entendus ?

Mon espoir n'était pas si vain. Ce combat valait toutes les peines d'être mener jusqu'au bout.

Bien évidemment, il ne faut pas crier victoire trop vite. On cesse de nous répéter que les rechutes sont plus que probables, oui mais dans l'ensemble c'est encourageant ! Et ne me gâchez pas la joie d'avoir retrouvé celui que j'aime !

Il y aura encore un long et pénible chemin jusqu'à la guérison ! Si guérison il y a. C'est peut-être seulement un sursis. Sursis ou non ? Nous allons profiter de ce qui nous est offert, vivre chaque instant dans son extrême profondeur.

Quelques minutes plus tôt quand il a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes…

C'était si intense, si authentique. Mon corps a vibré comme lors de notre premier baiser.

Et ses mains cherchant mon corps.

C'était lui, totalement lui !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire et de rougir comme une adolescente en repensant à ce qu'il m'a murmuré ensuite. L'effet qu'il a sur moi ne s'estompera donc jamais ? Faites que non, j'aime trop ça.

Je traverse, un immense sourire aux lèvres, le parking de l'hôpital, tenant par la main mes deux adorables trésors : Lisa et Paul. Ils sautillent dans tous les sens, et j'ai beau leur avoir répéter de faire attention aux voitures et d'agripper fermement leurs petites mains, ils continuent. Ce sont des enfants ! Je crois que j'en ai oublié combien ils sont encore jeunes. On leur a tellement demandé ces temps-ci. Ils ont besoin que je m'occupe un peu d'eux et moi aussi j'en ai besoin.

Arrivée à la voiture, je jette machinalement un regard vers la fenêtre de cette chambre du 5ème étage.

Et j'ai la sensation que mon cœur manque un battement. La chaleur envahie peu à peu mon corps et mon pouls s'emballe. Et déjà je sourie.

Il est là. A la fenêtre, nous regardant.

Je sens mes yeux me piquer, les larmes ne sont plus très loin. Des larmes de joie, de soulagement, d'amour…

Il se tient là, devant cette fenêtre. Depuis combien de temps ne s'est-il pas levé seul de son lit ? Sa main est collée à la vitre et je suis sûre qu'il nous sourit tendrement. Je peux le sentir, c'est tellement lui cette attitude.

Repoussant mes larmes, je me penche vers mes enfants, en leur montrant du doigt la fenêtre où se trouve Jack.

« Mes poussins, regardez c'est Papa à la fenêtre. »

« PAPA ! Coucou !!! » crie Lisa.

Paul se contente de sautiller en agitant sa main en l'air. Le sourire de Jack doit probablement s'agrandir, tout comme le mien.

Sans que je le prévoie vraiment, un profond soupire s'échappe de mes lèvres. Depuis quand n'ai-je pas été aussi sereine qu'à cet instant ? Depuis quand n'ai-je pas ressenti cette paix au fond de moi ?

Ce sentiment est si bon, si profond…Je ne veux pas qu'il me quitte.

Je fais monter les enfants dans la voiture. Mes yeux se portent à nouveau sur cette fenêtre.

Il est encore là, encore DEBOUT !

Il ira mieux, je ne peux que l'espérer…

Dans quelques jours il sortira de l'hôpital et nous recommencerons à vivre. Tout n'est pas terminé avec cette fichue maladie mais nous la vaincrons. Nous surmonterons tout ça, comme nous l'avons toujours fait, ensemble, unis.

La vie l'emportera, encore !

Et nos préoccupations vont changer…

Fille ou garçon ?

* * *

un petit feedback ? 


End file.
